ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Bear (Disney film)/Credits
Here are the credits for Little Bear (Disney film). Opening Credits Disney presents Little Bear Closing Credits Written and Directed by Stevie Wermers-Skelton Kevin Deters Produced by TBA, p.g.a. Executive Producer Jennifer Lee Chris Williams Based Upon The "Little Bear" Book Series Written by Else Holmelund Minarik and Illustrated by Maurice Sendak Original Score Composed by Michael Giacchino Associate Producer Albert V. Ramirez Editor Jeff Draheim Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Production Designer TBA Associate Production Designer TBA Art Director Environments David Womersley Art Director Characters Bill Schwab Production Manager TBA Head of Story TBA Heads of Animation Brent Homman Malcon B. Pierce III Directors of Cinematography Layout Rob Dressel Lighting Adolph Lusinsky Technical Supervisor TBA Head of Characters and Technical Animation Carlos Cabral Head of Environments Larry Wu Modeling Supervisor Zack Petroc Look Development Supervisor Andrew Kinney Simulation Supervisor Frank Hanner Rigging / Technical Animation Supervisor Gregory Smith Head of Effects David Hutchins Stereoscopic Supervisor Robert Neuman Animation Supervisors Doug Bennett Jason Figliozzi Mark Mitchell Zach A. Parrish Chad Sellers Tony Smeed Lighting Supervisors Alessandro Jacomini Jorge Obregon Olun Riley Mark Siegel Chris Springfield Jennifer Yu Associate Technical Supervisors Thaddeus P. Miller Ernest J. Petti Sound Designer Ren Klyce Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Senior Production Supervisor Holly E. Bratton Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, c.s.a. Cast Little Bear Jacob Tremblay Emily Tabitha St. Germain Mother Bear Jennifer Aniston Father Bear Justin Theroux Duck Kate Micucci Owl Alan Tudyk Hen Geena Davis Cat Neil Patrick Harris Nak Rob Riggle Mr. Skunk Adam Shapiro Mrs. Skunk Katie Lowes Frog John Ratzenberger Aunt Lori Alan Additional Voices Kevin Deters Stevie Wermers-Skelton Story Additional Story Materiel John Carls Editorial Visual Development Asset Production Look Development Layout Animation Technical Animation Crowd Animation Effects Lighting Stereo Production Additional Production Support Music Score Conducted by Tim Simonec Score Recordists Tom Hardisty Adam Michalak Score Recorded and Mixed Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Scoring Stage Crew Rich Wheeler Greg Dennen Greg Hayes Aaron Morgan Jamie Olvera Post Production Technology Animation Technology Look/Effects/Dynamics Technology John D. Hoffman Interaction Design Media Engineering Pipeline/Engineering Services Software Infrastructure Systems Engineering Systems Mobile Development Systems Operations Technical Support Additional Voices *Jackie Gonneau *David Michie *Joyce Kurtz *John Lavelle *Josie Trinidad *Jeremy Milton *Terri Douglas *Jacqueline Pinol *Fritz Sperberg *Dave Zyler The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Executive Administrative Support Production Support & Artist Management Department Marketing & Publicity Business & Legal Affairs Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Talent Development & Recruiting Human Resources Training Nancy Even Digital Art Services Caffeination Special Projects Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Roger Gould Osnet Shurer Security The Filmmakers Would Like To Thank Additional Thanks This film was dedicated to Maurice Sendak (1928-2012) and Else Holmelund Minarik (1920-2012) Production Babies Anthony Adam Amber Ashleigh Brad Breanne Bailey Brooks Crash Carson David Ellen Finn Goldfish John Jack Jake Jennifer Jessica C. Jessica J. Lucy Maggie Patrick Water Zoe Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available from Prints by DELUXE® Color by TECHNICOLOR® MPAA No. 4862155 Trademark Little Bear owned by Maurice Sendak and used by permission Little Bear Copyright ©MCMXCIX Maurice Sendak and Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios < Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:VHS Category:Blu-ray Tape Category:VHS Releases Category:International DVD